


Between

by cxr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, National University of Singapore, Poetry, Singapore, University Scholars Programme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxr/pseuds/cxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in the University Scholars Programme (USP) residential college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> The University Scholars Programme (USP) is a multidisciplinary, partially residential, academic programme for National University of Singapore (NUS) undergraduates. [(official site)](http://www.usp.nus.edu.sg/)

i  
when the cool air stings  
the bleary eyes of those staggering down the corridor, toothbrush in hand,  
does it know if this is their pre-dawn, or post-night?

ii  
perhaps it’s tic-tac-toe we’re playing  
as people fumble for access cards, jab at the buttons  
and the door opens, opens, opens, at every floor before mine

iii  
three constants: the sun will rise from the east,  
there will be dory at the Chinese stall,  
and the auntie at the Western stall will measure out vegetables by the strand

iv  
perhaps the greatest defeat  
is someone hanging clothes on the drying rack,  
the weight of a full laundry basket cutting through the fingers.

v  
when it is night, if fatigue has shut the eyes just enough,  
does it make sense that the blaze from the Jurong Island chimney  
resembles the rescue flare of Gondor?


End file.
